Vampire Dreams
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Jack has been hiding something since the first left Paris. Now that Camazotz is dead and gone they've all made it back to London. Will Jack tell anyone and what will he do as he slowly falls for his best friend? Spoilers for 2&3
1. Prologue

Fire: Rewrite in progress We didn't much like how it read, it seemed a little... n00bish.

Ice: We decided that this made a very good starter to the story as a whole.

Wonton: Hope you like this revamped version of Vampire Dreams.

* * *

_Jack sent Dominique up first with the talisman before turning around to face the converging red eyed monsters. He was beaten, clawed, bitten, but after his first scream he gave them no other pleasure than grunts of pain as he bit into his tongue. Bleeding profusely with a good number of broken bones and trying to breath with what could quite possibly be a punctured lung; Jack was dragged back to his sewer cell until he was needed._

_Time lost all meaning to the pained boy but after what seemed to be an eternity the door opened and Jack looked up, expecting to see the crimson eyes of one of the blood suckers. He was surprised to the core when his eyes locked with irises that were golden with flecks of silver throughout. The man in front of him didn't look a day over 19 and Jack was wondering how he'd managed to get past all of the vampires without being noticed. He would have asked but the moment he opened his mouth to breathe the pain in his chest became sharp._

"_Do you wish to live little one?" Jack didn't know why but the man's voice sent calm to his core. All Jack could do was give a small nod of his head, he __couldn't think of any reason not to. The young street rat watched silently as the man walked to Jack's curled form and heard the soul soothing voice whisper in to the boy's ear "Then forgive me for the consequences of life after, but know that you will never be like them. You have your mind and soul still." 'Relax' was whispered in his mind. And with that Jack relaxed and the man bit Jack's neck, however there was no piercing pain like the bites he had experienced before._

_Suddenly something was pressed to the boy's lips he pressed his lips closed as tightly as he could. Still a tangy, but surprisingly sweet taste touched his tongue and he gasped in pleasure. Jack wanted more, but to soon the elixir was stolen from him. He could feel his mind widening—for there was truly no other way to explain his broadened comprehension—and all the lingering pain in his body disappearing before he fell into a blissful darkness._

* * *

Randa: What do you think of this as the prologue. The next chapter will be after Mexico so hold on tight.

Ice: We truly do love you all. Hope you really do like.


	2. Chapter 2

DFF: We'd like to thank you two who reviewed again. Hope you like this next chap

Randa: Now read!

* * *

A few months later the mismatched family was back in the city for a few things. Edwin had reestablished his career as an archeologist and had gained enough pounds to get the kids some new clothing and some extra stuff. Edwin would take them to a tailor a little later on but for now let the kids choose where they wanted to go.

To tell the truth Edwin was surprised that Jack hadn't taken off by now. See Jack had taken to helping with a bunch of things around the house a long with his studies and so was rightfully paid his due. Jack had enough money right now to get himself a few good things or help out some of his old friends on the docks. Jack and Edwin had, had quite a few talks between just them after Emily and Ben had gone to bed and Jack talked about all the things he wanted to accomplish in his life. One of those things was to help his street-rat friends and get them good education. Jack had always told Edwin that he was lucky to have seen Ben's boat come in about a year ago. If he hadn't he'd still be begging and lieing.

Jack had seen something that he'd liked in the window of a book store. Jack was a round about average reader by now and he could see this book may be of some use.

"Hey, Edwin? You mind if I take off for a bit I'll catch up." Jack asked with a large smile.

"No I don't mind Jack just remember we're meeting at the tailor." Edwin gave a small smile back at the round about 13 year old boy. Jack raised his eyebrow at Edwin.

"Which tailor, old man?" Jack teased. He did this when ever Edwin didn't give all the information, even though Jack knew where they were going he always took this chance.

Edwin gave a playful glare at the boy. "Garret Tailors, boy. Now get." Edwin shooed the boy. Who, since they had kept walking during this, ran back the way they had come.

Emily and Ben were confused. They had known that Jack and their uncle had gotten pretty close over the time they had known each other but why did Jack get to go off by himself. That was a completely unfair notion and they were going to figure out why Jack got to go by himself.

"Uncle why was Jack allowed to go of by himself but not us? You're always saying that there's someone out there that will get you. So why let Jack go out by himself?" Emily asked quietly.

"Jack is a boy of the streets he need more freedom and can't take always being cooped up. You two on the other hand know next to nothing about the ways of the street and would probably get lost. I'm not saying that Jack is smarter but rather you've lived a pretty sheltered life until about a year ago, while Jack has learned to live on his own. He needs more room than you two do." Edwin explained. To Ben this made perfect sense but to Emily it didn't quite sit right. Emily shrugged off the feeling that something was wrong and just kept walking behind the two males.

Jack on the other hand had just walked into the store he went up to the window display and to the book he'd seen passing by. He was intrigued by what may be inside it but once he touched the book his eyes flashed silver and he could tell in his mind that this was only dreamed by some person that needed a hobby.

Jack walked through the isles that were in proper order. Every thing in this shop was kept very clean, so as you could read the titles of each book. Books were expensive since all of them were hand written. Jack traced a finger along the books he'd past. Suddenly Jack ran into something and he stumbled back. He looked up to see familiar golden eyes flecked with silver. Jack's eyes widened and he backed up more. About to run, Jack started to turn toward the door.

"Now, now no need to run young one. Is that the way you react to the one who saved your life?" The man asked. Jack turned a curious eye to the man then remembered.

Flash back to Paris

_Dominique had just made it to the street above when she heard a scream. Down in the sewer Jack had been jumped by a ton of Night Vampires. He was being beaten but after the first scream there were no sounds from the street rat other than grunts of pain. Bleeding profusely with a few broken bones and what the poor boy thought to be a punctured lung, Jack was dragged back to his cell until he was needed._

_About an hour later the door opened and Jack looked up, expecting to see the crimson eyes of one of the blood suckers. He was surprised though to see silver flecked golden eyes. The man in front of him didn't look a day over 19 and Jack was wondering how he'd managed to get past all of the vampires without being noticed, and he was going to ask but the pain in his chest didn't allow him to speak._

"_Do you wish to live little one?" He asked. All Jack could do was give a small nod of his head. The man walked to the curled ball that Jack had made himself and whispered in to the boy's ear "Then forgive me for the consequences of life after, but know that you will never be like them. You have your mind and soul still." 'Relax' was whispered in his mind. And with that Jack relaxed and the man bit Jack's neck. At the same time the man slit his wrist and put the dripping wound to the Jack's mouth. Jack had no choice but to drink it. Jack could feel his mind widening and his body healing before he fell into darkness._

End Flash back

Jack remembered this man and he did owe him his life. Still Jack wasn't too sure if he should trust this man. He'd never seen any vampires other than the Nights and this guy so Jack couldn't be too sure. Though the man's face showed no hint of evil and seemed quite friendly. Jack decided that he would trust the man for now, but at any hint of weirdness he'd run.

"I apologize, but you must forgive me other than you I have only met the kind I was attacked by in the sewers." Jack said bowing his head. The guy smiled.

"My name is Seamus. I know I can be pretty frightening at times, but I seriously don't mean it." Seamus had a thick Irish accent and a sheepish smile. He was seeming less and less like the guy that had turned Jack just a few months earlier. "I know you probably hate me for what I did to you, but I knew you were ment to do so many great things in your life. I felt something special about you." The golden haired man said still sheepish.

"No I wouldn't have been able to see my friends and have this awesome life that I do. Thank you for saving me. I don't understand much at the moment but it makes me want to learn all that much more." Jack replied.

"Then How bout I teach you. Everything you need." Seamus smiled a dashing smile that made Jack's insides squirm.

"That would be great but I need to get permission from Edwin, my current guardian." Jack said still a little uncomfortable at the reaction he had, had toward Seamus' smile.

"No prob just come back when you can. I'll also take you on as my apprentice so people won't get too suspicious." Seamus still had that dazzling smile. Jack ran out waving and thanking the man. Seamus just shook his head still grinning. "I knew it!"

Jack had made it to the tailors and now had to wait a week for his new cloths. He and Ben might have been still sharing the same clothing had it not been for the fact that Ben had grown and, even though Jack had grown as well, Ben was a good two inches taller then Jack now.

Jack had contemplated about what he was going to do. Should he tell Edwin the truth, a half truth, or an all out lie? Jack had gone through all the different paths the last two could bring and didn't like the outcomes. Jack was going to tell Edwin the truth and he had no idea how it was going to work out.

* * *

DFF: There you go. Hope you liked.

Wonton: Before you ask we'd like to say that, no Jack does not have a crush on Seamus. Jack simply finds him attractive, not that he knows that yet, and was uncofortable with the feeling he'd gotten. It's just showing that he does in fact hit for the other team.

DIF: I think this chap went much better. What do you think Randa?

Randa: I think you're quite right my friend.Reveiw. Ta


	3. Chapter 3

DIF: Here's the next chapter for all of you.

Randa: We think we kept the characters IC but you'll have to tell us.

* * *

It was later that same day. Jack was trying to think of a way to tell Edwin what he was with out getting himself kicked out. After the Camazotz issue vampires were a very touchy subject.

Jack had thought of a few ideas already but with those he would most definitely be thrown out. At first he was going to tell Ben but then he remembered that Ben avoided anything and everything that had to do with vampires. This fact made something constrict in his chest. It bothered the boy greatly to know that his closest friend would probably hate him if he ever found out. Em was out of the question as well because she would most likely freak if told. That left telling Edwin directly.

That was what Jack was going to do at the moment. It was still day out so if Edwin needed prof he would just walk out side in to the late afternoon sunlight. Jack wanted to see Edwin's initial reaction to the news rather than letting go through the grape vine so that it may also reach Em and Ben. Also telling Edwin to face would be the most honest approach and it would be easier to convince that he was good and not some soulless monster.

Jack came up to Edwin's study door and raised his hand. Poised to knock, Jack hesitated he was scared that he would lose everything. At the moment he really needed his only ever family. He had never had one and here he does but in this one moment he could lose them all. Every inhabitant of this house, aside from the hired help, were scared of vampires. Occasionally he felt like a burden but no matter what he had been so far they still loved him. He tried to think positively but it just didn't help since he knew how much they all had been messed with by vampires. He had to do this though, it was the right thing to do. Shaking his head and breathing deeply, Jack knocked.

"Yes?" Edwin's voice rang through.

"Can I come in Edwin? I need to speak with you about something." Jack's voice trembled slightly but not noticeably.

"Come in, come in Jack my boy. You can talk with me any time. Edwin called cheerfully. Jack came in and sat down. The brown haired boy stared at his lap but didn't speak. He needed a few more seconds to organize his thoughts before speaking.

Edwin seeing his silence spoke first. "What is it you wish to speak about, my boy?"

Jack sat in silence a few seconds more. He then took a deep breath and started. "Back in Paris I found out that there is more than one specie of vampire. In all actuality they aren't species but rather clans." Jack pause a second and Edwin's eyes widened.

"You see I really don't know all of the different clans but I do know two. Nights and Dreams. The night we encountered were a type of sub clan. They were the most brash, unruly, and violent. Thankfully though they were the weakest. Dreams on the other hand are the quietest and don't like confrontation." During Jack's entire speech so far he hadn't once lifted his head. If he had Edwin wouldn't have seen the clear brown eyes he was accustomed to, but shining sterling silver eyes.

Jack had absolutely no idea how he knew all this information. I made no sense to him what so ever. Jacks eyes then flashed an almost white color. Blood. Seamus had given Jack some of his blood in retribution for the fact that Jack had not been wholly willing when bitten.

"Why are you telling me all this, Jack?" Edwin asked.

Jack continued with out answering Edwin. "Dreams have the defining feature of gold or silver eyes when in dream state or remembering.

"I tell you this because I am a vampire of the Dream Clan. This came to be when I was in the sewers of Paris and was beaten to near the point of dying. I would have if Seamus had not been there to change me." During this Jack had raised his head to show his sterling silver colored eyes.

Edwin was shocked. Jack, the boy he had come to see as his own son was a vampire. And yet not one person had been attacked over the period of time that Jack had been here or in Mexico. Why was that.

"Why hasn't there been any attacks?" Edwin voiced throughly confused. At this Jack had laughed.

"Dreams don't generally feed off blood. My kind feeds off of dreams as we can not have any of our own. Sleeping is a chore for us. The only time we feed on blood is when there are no dreams to be found and even then the only things we drink from are animals for we can only bite a completely willing human. It is not in our nature to be overly violent." Jack replied.

"And so since this happened in Paris that means you're able to walk in the day?" the inquiry was filled with curiosity.

"Yes. There are plenty of Day-walkers but truthfully most vampires are a sub clan of Nights." Jack was amazed that Edwin hadn't just told him to leave. "Umm... Why haven't you told me to get out yet?" Jack was still scared that this was all to good to be true.

"Why would I? You haven't done anything wrong and you certainly aren't like the Camazotz Clan!" Edwin exclaimed.

"I guess I just thought that since I am a type of vampire you wouldn't want me here." Jack explained.

"That's nonsense my boy. You've become like a son to me and to have you go away would be horrible. You should just keep this from Ben at least god knows how he'd react." The last part made Jack a little queasy. It was the same reason as before, his best friend would hate him. So would Emily too if she found out. Jack forced a smile, not that Edwin could tell.

"Right. Well since you're my guardian I would like to ask if I would be allowed to apprentice under Seamus as he will teach me all about our kind?" Jack asked.

"Fine with me my boy as long as you share all the information with me when you can." Edwin smiled toward the boy.

_With Emily_

Emily had seen how nervous Jack had been since he'd gotten back from where ever he'd gone. She was going to get to the bottom of it cause she didn't like seeing the boy who'd become like a second brother to her be all tense. So as he had gone to Edwin's study she'd followed to see what was wrong. She had then heard Edwin and Jack's entire conversation. She was hurt that Jack could not confide in her. She could under stand why he didn't tell Ben but to not tell her was different. She would have to speak with him about that in the near future.

* * *

DFF: Tell us if you liked it or not. Everything after the 'Edwin was shocked' paragraph was just typed and had not been written down on paper.

Wonton: We wish to hear what you have to say about our little story. GB


	4. Chapter 4

Fire: Well we got a bit of hassleing on one of our other stories to update this one, so here you all go,

Randa: This was just going to be an info chapter, but we added some character interaction.

Ice: Sorry if we butchered the talking patterens of Jack and royally screwed Seamus' accent. Sorry, we're just trying to get them more in character.

**Fire: There's a cutial note at the bottom, read it for the continuation of the story!**

Wonton: Onward!

* * *

_Vampires have existed for many millennia, and while not few and far in between, are very reclusive creatures. Some may seek companionship with another or try to lure a human to be they're fledgling, but otherwise they remain quite hidden from society or rather hidden **in** society._

Jack nodded and skipped the intro of the book and skipped to the Dream section.

_Dream Vampires date back to the early Ancient Egyptians and their main blood father Kalhid an ancient priest of the Pharaoh at the time. He had angered a vampyre as a man, who today is the goddess of vampires. She, one of the ancients, wanted Kahlid dead. To kill him she changed him near dawn, but it seemed too close to dawn and he lived. He became the first vampire able to live with the sun, but as consequence he could no longer sleep or dream. Making him, also, the first Dream Vampire as he soon found out that he could not attack unwilling humans for blood but fed off the one thing he thrived on before his change, dreams. He had used his dreams to help his Pharaoh in any way he could._

_Kahlid could not bare to be alone in this curse and so slowly changed a young girl by showing her his memories through her dreams. Then later asked her if she would like to join him agreeing the girl became his fledgling. Once Seth found out what exactly Kalhid had done she was over 100 but had yet to age a day from 9 years of age. She left and disappeared for many years to come. Kalhid had become much more stable during this time and began to start this race before his hunter found he was still living._

Okay Jack understood the importance of their blood father. Jack kept reading over different happenings, and the ages that they happened and what his kind had contributed to the modern world. Then he got to 800 A.D.

_In the 800s the Dream clan was very prosperous. They were powerful and loving beings, but Kalhid hunter had found out about his created race and was furious. She whispered the seeds of massacre into the heads of the Assiaren clan, her pets. Including even some changeling clans she had the Dream massacred at their clan ball. After she inspected the carnage to make sure of their death. Of the thousand or so of them only 4 survived the night. Kalhid, Seth, Krayon, and Ancid, the ancient of the clan, started over._

_Dreams, because none are technically dead, could reproduce but there was now only one female left and Seth refused to carry. To compensate this loss certain adaptations had come about..._

Jack moved over to the next page, which started off in the 1100's. Jack blinked, that wasn't right, there had to be a page missing, or maybe it was never written. Regardless, he should tell Seamus about it.

Wandering to the stairs Jack called, "Oi! Seamus!" Seamus made his way down the stairs and looked at his fledgling

"Ey, what mighten it be?" Seamus asked.

"There's somin missin' from yer book." Jack told him. Seamus looked closely in the middle of the book. There he saw the where the missing page had been torn.

"Well, all(1) be. Were gonna haf ta wait until Gabrielle or Aaron drops by for another. Knowing them that mighten be a while." He said. Straitening up the man scrunched up his face a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Well least ye got to the massacre. T'was a big part o' are history there."

Jack was a little disappointed then shook his head. Now he didn't have to read so much until another copy of the book was found he should be happy to get out of work.

"Well ye bes' be ge'in' back to yer place then." Seamus said to Jack. Jack grinned a good half a day at the house, he'd have to avoid Em, she was seemed to be trying to corner him or something, but maybe he could get Ben out into the sun, and wrestle, or explore the neighbor's woods.

"See ya Sea!" He called to the man as he ran out, and being as small as he was no one in the large crowd noticed him flick out and materialize a ways down the road from the house and run inside.

Running inside the house he got yelled at by one of the two maids, Edwin laughed at him as he passed, and he got a stern glare from Mrs. Mills when he ran into the library/study. He replied to her glare with a charming grin that he knew would soften her a bit. Ben and Emily stared at him, as he'd been missing since the day before, before breakfast.

"Mrs. Mills fer today I'm goin' to be a thief." He stated and got some looks of amusement. "'Cause I'm stealin' Ben fer the rest of today." Then he grabbed Ben and took off before Mrs. Mills or Emily could get a grasp on exactly what he was stealing and ran back out side with Ben. Ben laughed with Jack once they were in the shade of the neighbor's trees. They both fell to the gound, happy to get away from learning for a bit and be boys.

"Thanks Jack. I needed to get out of there. It was a bit stifling." Ben said after he calmed down a bit.

"I know what ya mean. I been suck in a basement fer two days." Jack then pushed Ben over, got up and ran into the trees. For awhile after they ran around in the trees playing tag, until Ben tackled Jack. They wrestled for a bit and then just laid on their back staring up in to the foliage. Jack's heart raced the entire time, even minutes after they had calmed down.

That night Jack sat on the railing of his patio staring up at the endless stars. He was scared at his reaction to Ben that afternoon. He had been on cloud nine the entire time Ben was near him. Jack was attracted to the blonde and while he never had any qualms about it, Ben was very different from Jack. Ben had been raised in a church and today was a very homophobic society. He swallowed and almost wanted to cry. Seamus and most of the vampire society would have no problems, but there, again was another problem and difference, Ben was human.

Jack cleared his mind of thoughts and fed.

Change people center

Emily was now certain that there was something going on with Jack. When Ben and Jack had come back from their romp, they had both been profusely happy, but Jack had an underlying amount of panic surrounding. She loved that he was happy, but she didn't like that panic, or that sadness that was hiding in his eyes. She would find out what was wrong with her pseudo no matter what, because she couldn't stand that look on either of her boys.

* * *

**Wonton: We're debating on whether or not we'll put MPreg in this.**

**Fire: I thought we should just put it in there even if you all don't like it. It's not like we were going to go indepth into it.**

**Randa: And I thought that since so many people have been adverse to this, that we should forgo the idea.**

**Ice&Wonton: And we said that we should let you all choose.**

**Ice: And since Wonton and I were two against two disputing parties, 2:1:1 so it's your choice.  
A) No MPreg, it's unnatural/makes me uncomfortable  
B) Go a head I have no problem  
C) Choose on your own.**

Randa: We really would like to know your opinion, bar flames. There will be an explination as to how it actually happens.

Wonton: There are ten of you who have this on your alerts list and we're not going to update, because it rather crucial for the next chap, until all 12 with this on their favorites/Alerts list tell their opinions.

Ice: Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Fire: Ahh, this is something I've been wanting to write. I can't wait to get to the part where...

Ice: (slaps hand over twin's mouth) Shush, they aren't supposed to know about what happens before it happens! Read on now dear readers!

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jack had spoken with Edwin and both Edwin and Ben were out of the house. Edwin needed to go to a conference and Ben wanted to join him. That left Emily and Jack at home and Emily found this was the best time to question Jack. Ben wasn't here to flip out, and Edwin wasn't here to question and lecture on the topic of eavesdropping. So that's why Jack was cornered in the sitting room with no escape routes.

" I heard you talking to Uncle Edwin last week Jack, and I'm hurt that you wouldn't confide in me. While I've had vampire problems, it was mainly Ben who was traumatize by them. Now I want a strait up answer, now." She had a stern look on her pretty 14 year old face and a hand on her skirted hip. Jack shrank back into the chair he was sitting in and gave her a sheepish look.

"I'm...uh... Em how'd you know?" Jack stuttered, staring wide eyed at the older girl. She gave him a hard look.

"Jack are you deaf? I just told you I heard your talk with Edwin a week ago. Now I want answers, and I'm not letting you leave this room until you give me some." She growled at him in a very un-lady like tone.

"Eh well, Em I's got these really neat set of fangs, an' I get this really weird cravin' fer blood now and then." Jack grinned devilishly.

"Jack!" She cried desperately. She gave him the most stern glare he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"Kay okay. I'm a Dream vampire, a very non-violent type of vampire. I can't take blood from an unwilling person, an' I don' need it, I feed on dreams 'cause I can' dream on my own." Jack told her and the girl relaxed. "Good 'cause it's not good fer you to get all tense and stuff." A reproachful look was sent his way and the young teen just grinned for all he was worth.

"What am I going to do with you Jack?" She sighed and finally sat down. "So, will you be able to grow any? I think it would be a tad suspicious if you didn't." Jack blinked at this.

"I dun know. I haven't the time to ask Seamus. I'll probably take a trough and canter 'im on down to town. Though I did grow 'nough to grow outa Ben's old cloths." Jack replied. That's when Emily noticed something she hadn't before. Other than his first trip to town on his own, there had never been a horse missing from the stables. And even for Jack town was just a little to far to run to.

"Jack you haven't taken a horse to town since right after you talked to Uncle Edwin." She stated looking rather confused.

"Ah well see, Vamps are sorted into lots a differen' categories. The main two are Day and Night, but there are also those who fight by mind, or by contact, or both, then by average strength of the entire clan. Dreams and Sceilios are some of the powers of Day, but Assiarens and Ancients rule the night. Assiarens are rather disturbin' vamps because the feed offa nuttin' but fear..." Emily cut off the rambling Jack was doing.

"That doesn't answer my question Jack. Not to mention you were rambling" She had an amused little smile on her face, and laughed when Jack blushed.

"Oh sorry. I was gettin' somewhere at first, but... heh. As I was sayin' there are differnt ways to fight an also ta travel. It's kina like movin' from one place to 'nother really fast. Like one sec'nd you're here," Emily's eyes widened as Jack's figure flickered out of focus and disappeared, "And next you're there." Jack laughed at Emily's face when she whipped around to see he'd escaped her.

A far off knock was heard in the silence. Both knew that the two maids had the day off and Mrs. Mills was out. They also knew that this could be someone who wanted Edwin's expertise, so they couldn't just ignore the door, that would be rude. Jack winked at Emily, and flickered out of focus once again. Jack then appeared at the door, opening it to see, not someone there for Edwin, but his own master Seamus.

"Ah, jus the little apprentice I was lookin' for." Jack grinned.

"An just what are you needin' me for?" Jack asked, Seamus gave the twelve year old a look.

"One o' the ol' fogeys came in taday, so you be gettin' the chance to read those missin' pages." Seamus answered Jack as Jack looked behind him. "What ya be lookin' at?"

"Huh?" Jack turned to look back at Seamus. "I was just wondrn' where Em was."

Just then the two heard tromping on the steps. "Jack Harkett, That had to have been the most rude thing you have EVER done!" She yelled, and then saw Seamus. The girl blushed, then curtsied. "I apologize for such rude behavior."

"Not a problem ma'am. I be figuren that a bunch of drunk Irishmen are a touch more rude than an English lady." Emily stood there for a moment, before Jack saved her.

"This is where you say, 'Too true, too true'."Jack grinned at the girl, and was glared at.

"I was trying not to be offensive. Now Jack you should introduce us. I don't know who this man is, or what he's here for." Jack rolled his eyes, he really hated formalities, all he had to say about them was BLEH!

"Em this is Seamus my master and sire. Seamus this is Emily, Ben's older sister, and Linguist extraordinaire." Seamus smiled at the girl in front of him.

"It's nice to meet ya lassy." He told her. "Now Jack I have guests of my own ta be entertainin', so we need to be going." Emily then felt alone, Ben was doing archeology and Jack all of this scholarly stuff, well if Jack was going right no with Seamus, she was going to go with, no matter what they said.

"I want to come with, I will not be left alone in this house!" Emily declared. She blushed hear how completely rude that sounded. "I mean may I come with, I don't have anything to do around here." She gave a sheepish smile that was patented by Jack.

"Well you seem to be able to say no, so you can come with lassy, hold on ta my arm tight and we'll be there in a jiffy." Emily did as she was told, grabbing tight to Seamus' arm. "Now don't let go!"

* * *

Fire: Well we still don't have a true answer to the question, and one reviewer didn't even know what MPreg was.

Randa: MPreg is where a man is preggers, MPreg is short for Male Pregnancy.

**Ice&Wonton: Now we said that we should let you all choose.**

**Ice: And since Wonton and I were two against two disputing parties, 2:1:1 so it's your choice.  
A) No MPreg, it's unnatural/makes me uncomfortable  
B) Go a head I have no problem  
C) Choose on your own.**

Ice: Here are the results so far.

A No- 2 votes

B Yes- 5 votes

C Don't Care- 4 votes

Randa: Just for future note, the MPreg won't actually be a major part of the story, just something to cling to. Also it won't even really show up just a kid, and an explanation of how it works.

Wonton: See ya next time in the adventures of Jack!


	6. Author's Note NOT ABANDONING

Fire: Rewrite in progress We didn't much like how it read, it seemed a little... n00bish.

Randa: The rewritten Prologue is up. It may look familiar but Fire really fixed it up we think.

Wonton: We tried to keep it rated 'T', otherwise it might have been pretty nasty, of you want the gore however just ask... PM though, don't wast your review on this chapter.

Ice: We're sorry for abandoning all of you for so long, we have procrastinitis and SBS, Scatter Brain Syndrome.


End file.
